


blow 'em a kiss

by orphan_account



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, and a sucker for loud john too, im a slut for thirsty john, some rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John and Freddie are exasperated with each other.(set around sheer heart attack)





	blow 'em a kiss

John is being an absolute _bitch_ and Freddie is at his wit's end. He's exhausted and exasperated and he wants to go home, but it's also... kind of arousing.

John never gets angry, but when he does, it's terrifying. Usually, Freddie will step down, the one time he _avoids_ confrontation, but he's in too deep at this point and he just has to get his way. John's anger is loud, stomping and pacing and screaming, and Freddie matches his tone.

"You fucking _idiot!_ Freddie, it's not all about you! The changes you want just don't fit Brian's vision!"

Brian, of course, has left at this point, as has Roger. They'll have to take a cab home, and God, Freddie would be lying to say he wouldn't relish that moment.

"What do you mean, it's not all about me? Of course it's not, but I'm a member of this band too! Isn't that what you always say when we're mean to you? Why won't you listen to my suggestions!"

John goes deathly quiet, and all of a sudden Freddie thinks he's really done it, he's broken his dear little Deacy, the man he admires and respects and maybe thinks is a little bit hot.

"John, I-"

He's cut off by a kiss. It's not gentle or delicate, no, not anything like John usually is. Teeth clash, his lip is scraped, and their tongues find each other almost immediately. 

It's the best thing Freddie's ever felt.

It's not long before Freddie is palming John's cock, both men growing hard as John lets out little whines that he's desperately trying to suppress. "Fred, I-" John moans into his mouth. "I need you to do _something,_ I don't care what the fuck it is."

Freddie drops to his knees. "I've wanted to do this for so long, you fucking wanker, and you waited for a moment like this." This certainly sparks a reaction in John, bucking his hips before he even gets out of his pants that Freddie is unzipping tantalizingly slowly.

Soon enough, Freddie is on John's cock, licking the tip that is already beading with precome. He licks the length, teasing John, and finally takes him all in his mouth. It's not small by any means, but Freddie has a freakishly dull gag reflex and easily takes the whole dick in his mouth, bobbing his head as he pleasures John, who is unraveling above him, leaning on the wall because his knees are weak. John is moaning, no, _singing,_ praising Freddie between incoherent gasps.

"Freddie, _fuck,_ yes! Please, oh God please yes I-" John tangles his fingers in Freddie's long hair. "I don't know how long I can make it, God, I'm gonna-"

With such a short warning, John comes with a shout, catching Freddie by surprise, but he still swallows it all and looks at John with a coy grin. "Can we use my idea now?"

"You _wanker!_ You won't even let me take care of you?"

Freddie blushes. "I, er, don't think that's gonna be a problem. I kind of already-"

"Oh, sweet Jesus, you know how hot you are?" John captures Freddie's mouth in another kiss, hardly flinching at the taste.

"C'mon, Deacy darling, let's go catch a cab."

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment  
> this is only my 2nd deacury fic ever pls be nice  
> (i never thought i'd write rpf damn)


End file.
